


Lost In The Heat Or 4 Times Munakata Got A Taste Of The Heat, 1 Time He Let It Burn Him And 1 Time The Absence Of It Made Him Shiver

by lonelydoctors



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1, Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mikorei - Freeform, Sad, Sword of Damocles, abd mikoto and munakata, also features smoking, and antagonisms, and fire and ice, and lost him again, damocles down, how munakata fell in love with mikoto, kind of character study for mikoto, like red and blue, like what else would you expect from them, munakata is drawn to the heat, no matter what, so a brief kinda smutty episode, theyre my favourite pair tbh, to mikoto, you get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydoctors/pseuds/lonelydoctors
Summary: It has become quite a ritual.Every other night both Kings would coincidentally come to the same bar, sharing a drink and a smoke. Some nights they would sit in silence for hours, not even acknowledging the other one’s presence.Other nights they would talk; they didn’t talk about ‘the important stuff’ but rather just teasing each other, pretending that they were just two ordinary men and not two rivalled kings headed towards destruction. // 5+1 (or 4+1+1) story about how Munakata came to lose himself in Mikoto and how he then loses the man himself.





	Lost In The Heat Or 4 Times Munakata Got A Taste Of The Heat, 1 Time He Let It Burn Him And 1 Time The Absence Of It Made Him Shiver

 

**I**

 

_“Mikoto was like a wild fire, like a forest fire — untameable and destructive. He would rage on and on until there was nothing left to burn, leaving behind only destruction and despair.”_

 

He had been called in to observe the latest activities of the red clan, specifically those of their King —  Mikoto Suoh. 

Since a couple of months now, he’s been going on a few rampages. They weren’t big or particularly dangerous but they didn’t seem to have any sort of purpose. These pointless attacks made it clear that the Red King was a ticking time bomb, merely waiting to explode.

 

It worried Munakata. Who knows what would happen should that scenario arrive one day? As a result he’s been monitoring the Red King more closely, so as to be prepared to intervene should the situation escalate at one point. 

 

“He’s been at it for the past half an hour, Captain,” Awashima informed him as he entered the room. “Just walking around and randomly, or so it seems, picking fights.”

 

“I see,” Munakata murmured while stepping closer to the screen. Mikoto Suoh was strolling along the streets with his hands deeply buried in his pockets as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Suddenly he stopped and began talking to a group of thugs.

 

Munakata took a step forward. The Red King lifted his head slightly and then suddenly — there was Red.

 

“There’s been another incident. Mikoto Suoh abusing his powers, the time is 14:54…” Awashima gave the orders to log the events and uneasiness broke out among his clansmen.

 

Munakata took another step. He was so close to the screen now, he could almost make out the Red King’s facial expression. 

 

The CCTV view was limited and the only things Munakata could see was Red.

There was fire oozing out of every cell of the Red King’s body, like his whole being consisted entirely of fire and it was desperately trying to be free, to consume everything around it. 

 

Abruptly Mikoto turned his head to face the camera and a smirk tugged at his lips. Munakata couldn’t quite catch the expression in his eyes though but as he looked at the burnt remnants all around the Red King he could almost feel the heat. 

 

He would have to be very careful around the Red King if he didn’t want to be burned.

 

**~~~~~~**

 

**II**

 

They were fighting now.

Red against Blue.

Fire against Ice.

Mikoto Suoh against Munakata Reishi.

 

It was his duty as the Blue King to keep his clan and this city safe and Mikoto was constantly threatening this safety. 

 

His whole nature was opposed to the man in front of him.

While he was calm and collected, Mikoto was reckless and impulsive.

While he was passiveness, Mikoto was violence.

While he was peace, Mikoto was war.

 

“Mikoto Suoh, leader of HOMRA and King of the Red Clan. I hereby recommend you surrender and come with us willingly so as to learn how to properly control your power.” Munakata made yet another attempt to end this dispute peacefully, while defending himself against the attacks of the Red King. 

 

Mikoto merely clicked his tongue and charged at the Blue King once more. 

His fist, emanating radiant red collided with Munakata’s sword, completely engulfed by blue and for a moment time seemed to stop as their auras clashed: red against blue — fire against ice 

 

Munakata was so close to the Red King’s face, he could almost feel him breathe. There was fire in his eyes and burning in his heart. He was reminded of a lion in the savannah, with the way his red hair seemed to dance with the fire around him and the fighting lust that shone beneath his eyes.

 

What must have been seconds, had almost felt like an eternity to Munakata but with the sudden push of another one of Mikoto’s outbursts of fire, Munakata lost control of his sword and was sent flying backwards.

 

The Blue King let out a gasp of surprise and tried to steady himself. He could feel the heat, the fire, it was all around him, enveloping him in it’s wrath and he thought to himself, that must be what Mikoto felt like — constantly burning, constantly on fire. The flames were licking at his coat and once he screechingly came to a halt, panting and visibly weakened, he could feel the burn where Mikoto’s  flames had touched his hands.

 

**~~~~~~**

 

**III**

 

It had been another tiring day at work and Munakata had once again worked way overtime. 

Though, despite being tired the Blue King didn’t feel like going home just yet and after some thinking, he decided to visit his favourite bar — he could really do with a decent drink right now.

 

Upon entering the Blue King stopped dead in his tracks. 

He would recognise this unruly head of red hair everywhere. Sitting at the bar right in front of him was a certain Red King, drink in one hand, cigarette in the other. 

 

After having overcome the initial shock of encountering Mikoto Suoh _of all people_ , Munakata gathered himself and headed straight for the seat beside the Red King. 

 

“Is this seat taken?” 

 

Mikoto slowly lifted his head and turned to face him. His eyes didn’t reveal what he was thinking but after a few seconds of tense silence, he gave a grunt and nodded his head to indicate the Blue King to sit down. 

 

As Munakata carefully placed his bag on the table and sat down, Mikoto had already turned his attention back towards his drink and away from him again. 

Munakata ordered and while he waited for his drink, he discreetly studied Mikoto from the side. 

 

It was an unusual occurrence; to be able to study him so intently. 

Normally the Red King was either moving or surrounded by fire or too far away. But right now he was not only close but also unusually still. Munakata was able to notice things, small details, that he’d missed before. For instance, how his golden earring would glisten when the light hit it or the way his hair would move ever slightly with each little motion of his head, making it seem like it was alive, like it really _was_ made of fire.

 

“Oi. Munakata. Would you stop staring at me.” Mikoto took a long drag of his cigarette and turned in his seat to face him the other man.

 

“One must always use every given opportunity to observe the enemy, Suoh. Wouldn't you agree?” The Blue King tried not to let it show that he's been caught staring and gave the other a nonchalant grin. 

 

Mikoto simply stared at him with the same unreadable expression he always had. His gaze was fixed on Munakata and he slowly exhaled, letting the smoke escape into the air. 

 

“’s that what you were doing?” His amber eyes seemed to burn a hole into the Blue King’s violet ones, like they were able to see into his soul, his very being.

 

It was only when the bartender brought the Blue King his drink that Munakata would break eye contact. He turned away to take a sip, purposefully omitting an answer.

 

Mikoto didn’t ask again though and they sat side by side in silence once more. After a while the Red King took out another cigarette and put it between his lips. Munakata couldn’t help but let his gaze flicker towards him once again. 

 

Cigarette in between his lips, Mikoto eyed the Blue King and slowly extended his hand holding the cigarette pack towards him.

 

“Want one?”, he asked in a languid voice.

 

Munakata considered for a moment and just as Mikoto was about to pull his hand back, he took a cigarette out of the box and put it between his lips. He was already reaching for his bag to get his lighter when something flickered right in front of his eyes and all of a sudden his cigarette was lit. 

He turned around surprised and locked eyes with Mikoto who was already exhaling the first mouthful of smoke.

 

Carefully, he shut his bag again and took a drag of the cigarette. He might have imagined it but there may have been a smile tugging at the corners of the Red King’s lips.

 

**~~~~~~**

 

**IV**

 

It has become quite a ritual. 

Every other night both Kings would _coincidentally_ come to the same bar, sharing a drink and a smoke. Some nights they would sit in silence for hours, not even acknowledging the other one’s presence.

Other nights they would talk; they didn’t talk about ‘ _the important stuff’_ but rather just teasing each other, pretending that they were just two ordinary men and not two rivalled kings headed towards destruction.

 

“Suoh.” Munakata greeted the Red King as he sat down in the chair beside him. 

 

“Munakata.” Came the reply. 

 

Munakata could almost feel Mikoto’s deep voice vibrating throughout his whole body. Even his voice seemed to emit the same heat his entire body did — _his whole presence felt like a forest fire._

Whenever he was sitting next to him, Munakata could feel the heat radiating from the man beside him, like it was reminding him not to get too close, not to get too attached or he would end up getting burned by the flames.

 

———

 

They were outside now, standing side by side, watching over the city they both called home. 

 

Mikoto was smoking once again — in fact, Munakata thought, he was always smoking. It almost seemed like the Red King needed the heat between his lips, _like he needed to breathe fire to keep on living._

 

“I’ll be going now. Suoh,” he whispered into the night air. Mikoto didn’t show any reaction that let on that he’s heard the other.

 

Departure was always bittersweet. 

It meant giving up the charade, dropping the pretence. 

It meant returning to being the Red King and the Blue King, fighting a battle that was guaranteed to end badly.

 

Munakata was just about to leave when suddenly, he felt a hand grabbing his wrist. Even if Mikoto hadn’t been the only person around, he would have known it was his hand that was holding onto him. The heat that was spreading from his wrist through his whole body was unmistakeable. 

 

It didn’t hurt physically but he could feel the flames licking at his heart and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

He could hear the Red King move and suddenly there were lips pressed to his. Mikoto kissed him roughly, almost desperately and his tongue felt like fire as it battled with his own. 

 

After a while Mikoto pulled away, a grin on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. It was the most _alive_ Munakata had ever seen him.

 

“Now you can leave. Munakata.” With those words, the Red King turned to walk away and lit himself another cigarette.

 

_Your lips tasted like nicotine and I got addicted._

 

**~~~~~~**

 

**I**

 

“Are you sure, Suoh?” Munakata asked quietly. He fixed his gaze on the other man, trying not to let on how much he was scared to his hear his answer. 

 

“I’m sure…”, the other man drawled lazily. He looked up at Munakata through half-lidded eyes, daring him to object. 

 

Munakata clenched his fists and closed his eyes. 

He needed to leave. _Now_. 

How could he keep spending his time with the Red King at this _damned_ bar, knowing full well what doom was about to come crashing down on them? 

 

The Blue King gathered himself and slowly uncurled his fists before opening his eyes. “Then, I suppose, there’s nothing left to say. Suoh. I will take my leave now and I trust you will be prepared for the consequences of your actions.” He nodded curtly and went to leave. 

 

“Oi! Don’t gimme that King bullshit now, you bastard.” A low voice behind him growled.

 

Munakata stopped abruptly. He could feel those piercing amber eyes boring into his back, willing him to turn around and face him. 

 

The Blue King took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. “Suoh. I’m not ‘ _giving you that King bullshit_ ’. I am simply removing myself from this situation before it gets even worse than it already is. You are fully aware that what you are doing is suicide, and not only that but also _mass murder_ , yet you seem to be set in your way regardless. I know that I cannot change your mind, which is why, as the Blue King, it is my duty to take action to —“, Munakata stopped talking. 

 

He could feel the night air breeze through his hair but even though it was winter, he wasn’t cold. Mikoto’s body radiated enough heat for the both of them.

 

Behind him there was a quiet shuffle as Mikoto dropped his cigarette on the ground and stubbed it out, before approaching the Blue King. 

 

“And what situation would you be talking about exactly, _Munakata_?” Mikoto’s voice was so close to him that he could feel the other’s breath on his neck, the heat of it making him shiver. 

 

“I am sure you are well aware of the situation,” he responded, trying to keep his composure while Mikoto’s hands wrapped themselves around his midst. 

 

Mikoto just grunted and began leaving hot kisses along his neck, trailing down to his collarbone. Munakata squeezed his eyes shut once again, fighting against his urge to turn around and let himself be consumed by the heat.

 

“And besides, shouldn’t it be all the same to you what happens to me, _Blue_ _King_?” Mikoto provoked him further, while letting his hands slip underneath the other man’s blue jacket. Munakata could feel his burning hands through his shirt, and his lips ghosting over the skin of his neck, making him shudder in delight. “Whether I live or die… why do you care?”

 

At that, Munakata couldn’t take it anymore and he swivelled around to face the other man. 

He looked into those burning amber eyes and pushed him back against the wall forcefully.

“I care — you know I do,” he hissed and pressed his cool lips against the other one’s. 

 

Mikoto smirked against Munakata’s lips and responded even more vigorously, pulling the other man closer and sliding his tongue past his lips, almost hearing the air sizzle as their tongues met, _fire against ice._

 

Munakata didn’t resist anymore as Mikoto began unbuttoning his shirt, letting his fingertips slide across his chest, burning his skin. He got too close and now he had to pay the price.

 

Mikoto was like a wild fire, like a forest fire — untameable and destructive. He would rage on and on until there was nothing left to burn, leaving behind only destruction and despair.

 

This was something that the Blue King was well aware of, he knew of the impending doom that was about to come, _but he let himself be lost in the heat anyways._

 

 

**~~~~~~**

 

**I**

 

It was cold. 

It was always cold these days. Whether it was summer or winter, Munakata would always feel like freezing. Nothing could replace the warmth a certain King gave him and he was certain that nothing would ever be able to. 

 

Munakata Reishi was sitting at _that_ bar again. He’s been coming to the _same_ bar every night, sitting in the _same_ stool every night, ordering the _same_ thing every night. 

Somehow, it gave him sense of security — he could almost feel the fire again when he sat there, reminiscing about all the nights the two of them had sat side by side, sometimes talking, sometimes not. 

 

The Red King and the Blue King.

Fire and Ice.

 

_Missing Mikoto Suoh came in waves and tonight he was drowning._

 

He’s been drowning once before, but he’d been drowning in the flames then. 

Now there were no flames, only the piercing coldness.

 

But still, he was the Blue King and no matter how much Munakata Reishi suffered at the loss of Mikoto Suoh, the Blue Kind had to keep going, had to keep fighting.

He’s had to learn to live with the cold, after all that was all he had left of him — _the absence of heat._

 

Munakata knew what he was getting himself into when he got involved with the raging wild fire that was Mikoto Suoh. 

He knew what it meant to get too close to the flames, yet he couldn’t help but miss being burned by them.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, well... that was quite a ride! I didn't expect this story to be quite THIS long but oh well.. it just kinda happened! Anyway, I'd LOVE to hear what you think about it! Please make my day! ^_^ 
> 
> Also visit my tumblr if you want to scream about those two together! --> lonelydoctors.tumblr.com


End file.
